narafandomcom-20200215-history
Kavkkan ad Kvavrokko
"Poakro ad dho Maivduav Vurroav" or "Vorakki" live in on one of the northern islands of Teratime. This island known as Hano is mostly made up of large fertile mountainous valleys, with a large arid plain in the central part of the island.The Fravavk river sprawls most of Hano and empties into the natural harbor of Poldoddaav which is the capital of the Kavkkan ad Kvavrokko. Poldoddaav is surrounded by mountains on all sides, and only opening near the river Fravavk and the entrance to the harbor. Poldoddaav has a fairly narrow harbor entrance, which opens up once you enter (Look up perfect natural harbor in google you will see what I mean). The two peninsulas which finally seperate to form the entrance to the harbor, rise as they near each other forming a cliff face on both sides of the entrance to the harbor. In the beginning the tribes of Hano settled it's many valleys. They would often raid each other for various reasons, such as Religion, search for wives, and plunder. As a result many of the peoples became very warlike, virtually all of them were in a constant state of war. This was the case for the Vorakki as well. During these times the Vorakki were ruled by a series of military dictators, almost all of whom were very tyrannical. The society was organized into two classes, the warrior class and the slaves. The slaves would provide the constant stream of resources needed to keep up with the never ending war. One day however a strange man came to Poldoddaav. He spoke of a utopia, a paradise for all. He said he would bring about this paradise by completely rebuilding the society. One of the largest changes he suggested was a strange form of governance. He proposed that they should be ruled by two bodies, a council of wise philosophers who would make laws and make most of the large changes, and a king elected from the ranks of the council who would make the decisions when the council were divided on a issue and would lead the military when there was time of war. The man called himself a philosopher and soon selected a group of students from the slaves, these would be his acolytes. The dictator soon heard of this however, and set about to end this threat before it could start. During one of his speeches the philosopher generally did, a group of soldiers approached the stage. They quickly pounced upon him and stabbed him to death. This act of violence while shocking, did nothing but anger the slaves. The philosophers acolytes gathered the slaves in secret and set a plan for rebellion. They decided they would attack the dictator during one of his parades, and so the slaves hid their tools in secret inside their hovels. As the dictator rode upon his white horse surrounded by his guards the slaves attacked! The attack was swift and brutal, most of the dictators guards were killed or had surrendered.The dictator himself had been knock from his horse, and was trampled by his men in their effort to escape. The rest of the dictators men all surrendered hearing of their leaders death, and so the philosophers vision came to life. His acolytes totally rebuilt Poldoddaav into the philosophers vision. The city under rule of the council of wisdom and king Turoko has prospered. Poldoddaav had been rebuilt into a marble masterpiece. Artists saw the city as a great inspiration for it's amazing beaty, and singers commonly sing in the streets. Kavkkan ad Kvavrokko also expanded into the forests outside their mountain shield, clearing the forests to make farmland.The city has also set up a trade network with most of the other people of Hano and even orbis. Every citizen of the Kavkkan ad Kvavrokko must spend some time training for a position in the army or the navy, so the city may protect itself.The cities greatest wonder is the Palace of Knowledge. Inside of it lies a large library, containing copies and original works of men of intellect all over Nara. The palace is divided into two parts, seperated by a bridge over the entrance to the harbor(The bridge also serves as a massive gatehouse which can close the entrance to the harbor off).While almost all of the military of the Kavkkan ad Kvavrokko is made up of well trained and equipped militia men, they do have one proffesional unit. "The Guardians of Knowledge" are selected at birth and serve to make sure that the councillors and the king are protected at all time. They go through incredibly intense training, and wear armor that is as beutiful as it is effective. All of them wear elaborate face masks and are equipped with a shield, spear, and sword. Currently the Kavkkan ad Kvavrokko seek to expand their influence and wealth, and have sent quite a few expeditions to explore Nara.